Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an exhaust side block insert, a cylinder block assembly including the same, and a heat management system of an engine including the same; and, particularly, to an exhaust side block insert which is configured such that an exhaust side upper portion of a cylinder block can always be cooled, thus preventing knocking and a crack in the cylinder block, and to a cylinder block assembly including the same, and a heat management system of an engine including the same.
Description of Related Art
In general, an engine for a vehicle includes a cylinder block and a cylinder head. The cylinder block has a plurality of cylinder bores in which respective pistons can reciprocate. The cylinder head is mounted on an upper portion of the cylinder block, forms combustion chambers along with the pistons, and includes a plurality of intake/exhaust ports provided for installation of various intake/exhaust valves.
The engine having the above-mentioned structure includes, in the cylinder block and the cylinder head, a water jacket provided for the flow of coolant around the periphery of each of the cylinder bores, the combustions and the intake/exhaust portions. The water jacket guides the flow of coolant discharged from the water pump, to the entire region in the cylinder block and the cylinder head so that the working temperature of the engine can be maintained within a normal temperature range during the entire operation period of the engine.
That is, the water jacket functions as a flow passage of coolant provided for preventing critical components such as the cylinder block, the cylinder head and the pistons from being thermally damaged by high-temperature (approximately, 2500° C.) heat generated during a combustion process of a fuel-air mixture in the combustion chambers.
In a conventional engine, the temperature of coolant in the cylinder head and the cylinder block is controlled by a single coolant temperature control apparatus disposed on a coolant inlet or outlet of the engine. Thereby, coolant in the cylinder head and the cylinder block is maintained at similar temperatures. Recently, a variable separation cooling technique for separately controlling the temperatures of coolant for the cylinder head and the cylinder block was proposed so as to improve the fuel efficiency and performance of the engine.
FIG. 1 is a view for explaining problems with the conventional art. Hereinafter, a water jacket for a cylinder head and a cylinder block according to the conventional art using the variable separation cooling technique will be described in detail with reference to FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional variable separation cooling technique, the water jacket is divided, and the cylinder head and the cylinder block are separately cooled. In this regard, coolant of the cylinder head that is drawn from the water pump forms parallel flows, and coolant in the cylinder block forms a U-turn flow. The U-turn flow of coolant is drawn into the cylinder head, and then is discharged out of the engine, along with the parallel flows of coolant.
However, the conventional technique having the above-mentioned configuration cannot sufficiently reduce the temperature of an upper portion (particularly, an exhaust side upper portion) of the cylinder block, thus causing problems such as knocking and a crack in the cylinder block.
Furthermore, the temperatures and flow rates of coolant for cooling the respective cylinders may differ from each other. Therefore, there is a problem in that efficiency of cooling the engine is reduced.
In addition, even when there is a need for interrupting an operation of cooling a lower portion of the cylinder block to achieve rapid warm up during a cold start, the cooling for the lower portion of the cylinder body cannot be separately controlled. Thereby, there are problems in that the performance in a cold start is deteriorated, and the fuel efficiency is reduced.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.